This invention is directed toward a system and method for identifying the astigmatic axis of the eye during cataract surgery, and more specifically a system and method for accurately placing the toric (astigmatic correcting) intraocular lens implant on the correct axis.
To achieve maximum benefit from the toric lens implant, placement of the lens accurately on the steep axis of the astigmatism must be accomplished. When the patient is made recumbent for surgery, the oblique eye muscles may induce rotation or torsion of the globe such that the relationship to the orbit is altered rendering the true axis of the astigmatism uncertain. Present methods of marking the eye with ink are problematic. Not only is the marking process difficult and time consuming, but also present methods are inherently inaccurate. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system and method that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a system and method that more accurately identifies the axis on which the toric (astigmatic) intraocular lens implant is to be placed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a system and method of identifying the axis that is easy to apply and less time consuming for the surgeon.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description and drawings.